


Win-Win

by cinchyourselftome



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Camping, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, NSFW, On BOTH SIDES, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Teasing, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinchyourselftome/pseuds/cinchyourselftome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They make it back to the bedroom, but will they ever make it to the shower?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

We decided one night without question to satisfying each others desires. He and I spent the entire night in bed together and half the morning on the floor. Rather, every floor of every room in the house. I suppose you could have called it more of a deep penetrating ache than actual desire. We lived with four other roommates in a grand style Victorian. Coincidentally, all out of town and since then none had been the wiser. We agreed not to speak of our not so little tryst and actually hadn’t. Surprisingly, it did not have any effect on our friendship nor had it made the living arrangements awkward. In fact, we had grown even closer in a way. Perhaps it was because we now had known parts of one another that most never would.

Every now and then he’d catch my eye or I his. A flash of lightning would come across our faces. A simple recognition of the magnetic heat we had shared, the furious intensity with which we had consumed each others bodies. I’d internally recall the heaviness of him inside me. The noise he made when I licked the pre-cum from the tip of his cock and then we’d simply move on. I have to admit, part of me wondered what tiny moments he remembered most, if any at all.  
Two months later, without a word or awkward exchange from either of us, I found myself reading a book on the couch. Half the house asleep, the other half who knows where. I was so immersed in my reading I didn’t notice him plop heavily down by my feet. I cursed myself when he brought my legs onto his thick warm thighs. How could you not notice when 6 foot 5 inches of a man saunters into a room? The size of him let alone the smell. A teasing mix of spice and fresh air. I peaked over the top of my book trying not to seem interested in his hulking presence or of the circles he was tracing with his thumb on the pads of my foot. When had he grabbed my foot? “Can I help you?” I said. He shrugged nonchalantly as if to say that’s up to you and with a smile he took his fingernail and softly slid it from the bottom of my foot to the top causing me to jolt up. I had a feeling he knew exactly what he was here for.

I quickly shifted my hips as much as the hand on my foot would allow not wanting him to notice, more accurately smell the heated pool forming between my legs. He hadn’t even said a word and I wanted him to take everything from me. Where was this coming from? We had made an agreement. Never again and for two months it had held. He stared and slowly parted his lips, “I want to make a bet.” He said completely serious and somewhat out of boredom. Stunned, "A bet? What kind of bet?” This could not be good. With one movement his hand went from my foot to my ankle. He yanked and pulled me into his lap. I was sure he could smell me now. My suspicions confirmed when he took one ragged deep breath before uttering these words with eyes closed as he exhaled, "That I can make you cum without even being inside you.” He even had the audacity to sigh.

At first, I couldn’t respond. That slight smirk, wet pink lips so close to mine. Bright hungry eyes. What was he getting at? Why not just take me right here? I knew he could see my arousal at the mere thought of him and any attempt to make me orgasm. My eyes now black, chest a light pink, breath labored. He noticed, he absolutely noticed. That smirked widened and his head tilted. He bit his bottom lip and said “Up for the challenge?” while simultaneously grinding his hips against mine. My body was reacting before my words could reprimand him as fluids gushed between my legs. I jumped startled at the sudden contact. I had to move.

More importantly, I had to breathe. I struggled free from his lap and stomped away, “like you need the prove anything”, I shook out confused at his intentions. “So you’re saying I’d win”, he smiled turning now facing me. An achingly beautiful bulge present underneath his faded blue jeans. Still on the couch. Still smirking. “If I recall correctly it was easy making you cum over and over and over again. I can still smell it or is that coming from between your legs.” This time he leaned back putting himself fully on display. Fuck, he caught me staring. Not like it was hard to miss. The shape evident and if I was not mistaken I wasn’t the only one leaking fluids from my body. My thoughts shot back to two months previous, I’d never been with a man who cam like he did. Hard, heavy, thorough. Leading up to it he leaked like a sieve. God, I could still taste him. Firm. Hot. Salty against my lips.

My face grew red as I brought myself back to the present. “Fine, you’re on.” I ground out. He knew was he was doing. He went to stand, “but”, I clipped, “on my terms”, he leaned back. “I wanted it unexpected unconsciously motioning to soaked area between my legs thinking if I wasn’t already craving him I’d have the advantage. But who was I kidding? I was always craving him. He nodded, still smirking only now it has turned mischievous. "That’s your call, but I’ll have you know now that I’ll do it anywhere, anytime I fucking please and you’ll be begging me to fuck you when I’m done.” I hadn’t even noticed dazed by his words that he’d made it off the couch and it front of me in such a short sentence. I looked up and with one more deep breath he placed his hand between my thighs, my book dropping to the floor. One hard squeeze later, rolling his tongue around his mouth he groaned into my ear, “So fucking wet for me” as the juices flowed out of the thin cloth onto his fingers. He then walked out of the room. I could swear I heard the sound of him licking his fingers.

I questioned between retreating to my room and finishing what he had started or just jumping him in the hallway and fucking him against the stairs, but then he’d know for sure he had won. This had turned into a battle of strength and composure; I was determined to keep my wits about me. Instead, I forced myself into a cold shower with my music on full blast. I didn’t care who was asleep. I needed to calm down. What I didn’t know was that Lee was in his bedroom doing the very opposite. His large veined hands were gripped firmly around his thick erection. Stroking his moans into his pillow begging himself not to let anyone hear what the scent of my arousal had done to him. If it weren’t for the appeal of taking me “anywhere anytime” he would have had me right on the living room floor for the entire house to see. He grunted harshly into his pillow as thick white strings flew onto his sheet. Biting into his pillow one last time, he cursed. Sweating, he cleaned himself up. I had won that day, but I would that was something I would never know.

A week had passed with no attempt from Lee to follow through on his bet. Two of our roommates had planned a large party for this evening and I hastily readied myself for the onslaught of drunken party goers sloppily making their way through our large house. Always nosy. Always noisy. Parties had never been my cup of tea, but music had been. A local band I enjoyed would be playing the deck for which I planned to be present and attentive. What I didn’t know was that Lee had talked our roommates into the party and into that very specific band.

Later that night, I realized I hadn’t seen much of anyone I knew let alone any of my roommates, especially Lee for that matter. When I did see him he was chatting up some group of girls making them laugh at something I could care less about. I couldn’t get to the front of the group surrounding the band so I chose the side of the deck to stand. When I couldn’t see them through the small crowd I chose to sit on the railing. I didn’t drink so it was interesting to be the only sober person in a literal Victorian mansion of drunken people. They had created an ocean of inebriation through which no one could swim. My eyes darted through the crowd wondering if it was even worth it to stay and listen; I could barely hear the music over their mindless noise.

That’s when I spotted him. He was standing, broad shouldered and fully aware of my discovery, his eyes preyed upon me. Over the week he had grown quite a bit of scruff, he wore a beanie in the fall weather, but no jacket. His white v neck clung to him as he took a long gulp from the beer in his hand never breaking eye contact with me. The sight of his throat working as the amber liquid made its way to his stomach made me almost fall backward. The asshole knew what he was doing. He stood out at least a head and half over the crowd and winked at me then disappeared in the house, gone but certainly not forgotten. Which I’m sure he very well knew.

Almost twenty minutes passed, sure the bet wasn’t going to take place tonight and certainly not in front of all these people I resigned to make my way upstairs. I kicked my heels off the wooden sides of deck and turned to take one last glance of the darkness surrounding me. At least the idiots hadn’t penetrated the night sky with their foolishness. I drew in a long breath and stopped before I could exhale as an extremely large hand and an especially warm hand found a home on my stomach. My breath caught and I could have sworn I said “fuck”. It rested there momentarily before I felt heat on my the back of my neck and then a poof of air make its way from behind my air as his breath escaped his mouth. My thoughts reassured as he whispered, “filthy mouth”, the smell of beer on his breath. The only human the scent wouldn’t bother me coming from. He smelled of musk and earth. Like a man. The words reverberated throughout my entire body. How was he so damn warm? It cascaded around me like a woolen blanket as he moved in closer, his shadow closing the lighted gaps around my sides.

His hand moved methodically over my stomach, rubbing through my shirt and then under teasing the skin. Gently at first and then his whole hand made circle after circle melting me completely. I couldn’t let him win so I immediately clenched my legs tightly together. A quiet laugh escaped his lips, “Remember, without being inside you. We’ll save those legs for later”. Jesus, what was he going to do, this had to be impossible. I felt his other hand trace itself up my back through my hooded sweatshirt and rest firmly on the back of my neck. After a day and a half of thorough fucking he knew, no he was the reason, that this sent a lightning bolt to my center. Palm resting on the base of my neck, finger tips squeezing softly he slowly moved them into the line of my hair. I was already buzzing, if only people realized you could feel this way naturally, a buzz that could take you higher than anything artificial. His fingertips caressed sweetly just before he bunched them into the back of my hair and yanked my head to the side exposing my neck to the night air and his exquisite white teeth.  
Before allowing my pulsing vein the feeling it craved, he flicked his hot slick tongue over it quixotically. One lash, two lashes, a third. I groaned and gripped onto the railing. No, this couldn’t be happening. He was winning, how was this happening? He was barely touching me. A fourth, a fifth, a sixth and then one long lick from my clavicle to my earlobe.

He couldn’t know how heavily and quickly I was coming undone could he? He nibbled on my earlobe and whispered, “Do you want everyone to hear you?” just as he took one hard bite into the meat of my neck, right where my shoulder met my neck. “Ugh, fuck”, I screamed or muttered. I couldn’t tell through the heartbeat in my ears. Was it his or mine? He didn’t waste another second in his ministrations as he bite harder right into my pulsating veins. This time he groaned sucking hard pulling the blood as close to the surface as he could. This time I knew people could hear, but care went out the window as he continued to mark my body with his own. He moved onto the other side. What was he getting out of this? My own pleasure building to a height I wasn’t previously aware of, at least not from this. He had switched hands. Dizzy and confused at my body’s reactions I barely realized he had been pressing me into the railing until I could barely breathe. I pushed back but to no avail. Part of me still not wanting to let him end the night with a win under his belt.  
Realizing what I was doing he pulled me back into him slightly away from the railing.

The heat radiating from both our bodies was molten, sweat pooling between us. My hoodie sticking to my back and his shirt to his stomach. “Fuck, you like this don’t you?” he ground out as he moved his hand to the front of my neck. I felt the first squeeze and fought back a moan, still attempting to fight. “Don’t fight it, cum for me.” A second squeeze accompanied by a hard bite to my now exposed shoulder, how did that happen? His free hand now rested on my left breast with a simultaneous third squeeze I felt myself truly begin to come undone. Both my neck and nipple causing me to unravel. He pinched my nipple between his index finger and thumb, this combined with the teeth sucking on my neck, I knew I was going to lose. Was he enjoying this at all? As if he could read my mind he jerked me back roughly against him.

I sank deeply against his hips. I wanted to feel his erection against me as I let him take over me wholly. That was it, feeling him enjoy this as much as me was all I needed to break away from my surroundings. He must have felt my body tense. One movement of his hand from my neck and two fingers made their way into my ambitious mouth. I sucked, hard. He crooned and bucked his hips forward, grinding, one more lick of my neck and his teeth sunk deeper than they had before.

I bit down; he stiffened even harder against me enjoying the sting of my teeth into his flesh, my orgasm rushing over me like a tsunami. He held me against him and stifled my screams of euphoria with his fingers. It crashed over me, wave after wave. The heat was intoxicating. The scent of our mixed arousals only making me fall further into a trance as I was spasming against his hips repeatedly. Instead of pulling away, bet completed, he held me against and removed his fingers from my mouth slowly, the faint taste of metal in my mouth. He had both hands now wrapped firmly around me. I couldn’t stop my body from trembling; he had literally brought me to orgasm without even being inside me or touching below my waist. My inhibitions completely gone and in front of an entire crowd of people, not that they had noticed or had they?

I could hear him breathing, roughly along with my own struggled breaths. After what seemed like moments, he turned me around, his erection still stiff and warm against my belly even through his jeans. He wasn’t lying and he wasn’t done yet, not if his pupils revealed anything. “So, we never discussed the stakes”, I mused. He smiled and said, “Simple”, he said, and then like he had practiced it a million times before “you’d be mine and mine alone”. “And if you had lost, Mr. Pace”, surprised at my own ability to even respond. He let out a loud laugh and muttered firm against my lips reaching down into underneath the seam of pants finally touching the wetness that rested between the slit in my thighs causing me to buck forward against lost once again, “Seems to me like it was a win-win situation to me.”


	2. Underneath

Unconcerned with the crowd still around us he gently began to stroke, spreading my arousal. At first, I could do nothing except rest my head on the warmth of his chest, his strokes were teasing and slow. He was enjoying every ounce of desire he had coaxed out of me. I shakily grabbed his wrist as I moaned and looked up into his eyes; he was biting his lip as if waiting for something. Most of my former reserve gone, I went on my tip toes to take those lips into my mouth but he pulled away too quickly for me to obtain my goal, to taste him again. He spread his hand to my ass and scooped my legs around him, his erection still fully present and pressed firmly against me. “What are you doing” I managed to whisper against his neck. He had succeeded in enticing me into hormone induced haze, but I was still aware of the people partying only feet away. Without a single word he carried me to the steps leading down to the cooled fall yard. What would have taken me many, took him only a few strides, to get us to in intended destination. He leaned me hard against two small wooden doors that lead underneath the deck. A small storage area rested behind them, an area that had remained vacant during our stay in the old house and now I couldn’t think of a better way to utilize it. Apparently, nor could he.   
“You have no idea what I’m going to do to you” he said snapping me back to reality. He breathed warm against my ear. “What I am going to make you feel. Fuck, how hard I am going to make you feel it”, he ground his hips into me. “Then what are you waiting for” I smiled into the night sky. He nipped at my ear, flipped the clasp opening the doors and I instantly felt the cool ground on my back. I took a quick breath in at the new sensation and with that the musty mix of aging wood and his heat lingered in my nostrils.   
He knelt between my thighs placing his warm palms beneath my shirt navigating them forward, my shirt and hoodie bunching as he removed them. He laid them in a pile neatly next to us and then made work on my bra, but not before tracing his finger tips over the lacy fabric. Why was he drawing this out? Hadn’t we waited long enough? His finger tips made circles over my clavicles and swirled down the line of my cleavage over my bra and he yanked my pants down hard. I moaned deeply, my body reacting to his sudden urgency. And then his momentum again slowed as he laid my pants next to my other clothes, my shoes as well. He swirled more mysterious patterns up my legs evoking frustrating sighs from so deep within that I thought my skin would crack beneath him. Over my thumping heart I could have sworn I heard him chuckle as this display.  
Once he reached the small patch of hair lying just above where I ached for him the most he continued his torture. Those small arduous circles, just enough pressure to set my brain on fire, to bring my hips toward his face hovering inches away. He let one finger dip just far enough into the fluid below to create more patterns within the hair. I wanted to scream, two months and this giant beautiful man was taking his time making art in my pubic hair. I couldn’t breathe, my breath caught in my throat as the words began to form in my mouth. He sensed the tension in my body and laughed so heartily that more fluid began to percolate from my body. He smiled at me through the darkness, his face only lit by the deck the light shining through the small slits in the wood above us. He brought his face mere centimeters from mine, “Ohhh, somebody liked that”, as he rubbed the rough fabric of his pants along my center. “Fuck, I can smell you”, as he continued to rub. “Why are you doing this?” I choked out almost in tears as he bucked hard against me, I could almost feel the zipper of his pants. I moaned loudly, my surroundings disappearing and he hissed through his clenched teeth. “Why are you still wearing your fucking clothes?” I squeaked and latched onto his t shirt, my finger nails digging hard into his skin.  
Triggering something inside him, he leaned on one arm and quickly ripped off his shirt and grabbed my hand, “Look what you did to my pants, baby, feel it”, as he ran my hand along my juices all over the crotch of his jeans, conveniently palming his cock as he did so. Before I could say anything he removed it and pinned both of them above my head.   
I longed to be in the light right at this moment, the moment where he surveyed me and took everything in. His eyes always so dark and hungry. If I could fully see him he would be glowing, a red shine to his cheeks. Sweat coating his furrowed brow as he concentrated on every part of my body. Every single freckle that beautifully coated this elegant human would be evident as the heat radiated throughout his entire broad body. I’d focus on the one above his upper lip and make my way to the ones on his chest just above the thick thatch of hair that lay there and then settle on the one between his neck veins. The need to plunge forward and bite them so strong that if he weren’t holding me down with his exquisite weight I’d latch onto him so hard he’d never be able to pry me off. The thirst to taste him so severe my body throbbed with greed. He had to be mine.   
The heavy sound of his pants hitting the ground pulled me back. He had a way of making me leap to another planet entirely in his presence and not just when his rigid cock pressed fully against my swollen lips. “Please”, I heard myself beg. “Is this what you want?” He whispered gliding his arousal against my swollen red lips. Up and down tortuously, methodically. His own juices mixing with mine, creating a slippery mess between us. “Pl-”, was all I could manage before my head lolled back again into the damp ground beneath us. Cursing him for drawing this out, two months has been long enough, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted everyone to hear it. He had waited to and he wanted to hear me declare it. Over the drinks, over the music and into the night air. “Fuck you want it bad baby, just say it” he muttered against the flesh below my ear. Adding insult to injury, his index finger and thumb made their way to my left nipple, my Achilles heel, an icicle shot through my ribs straight to my core. The type of pain and pleasure that begins with a pinch travels to your clit, hits your cervix and lands in your stomach like a ton of bricks, finger nails drawing tiny bubbles of blood from the back of his biceps. I yelled for him, my shields finally breaking, “That's it baby girl, tell them, tell them what you want” he cooed so softly as if he wasn’t about to fuck me mercilessly below the party of people beneath our deck. “God yes, I need you. Ple-inside now”.   
He lifted his head far enough to see the expression on my face as he hit hard into me with his hips. The mixed feeling shot well into both of our spines and we screamed together. We didn’t notice the shuffling above as some people began to look around for answers to the noises coming from below them. Every single nerve is coming undone, “I never should have waited so long for you” he said. I moan into him as he hit deeper and deeper inside of me, biting my lip against his neck. The bulging veins begging for my teeth, the reward I’d been waiting for. My teeth met salty hot skin and I felt them as they moved beneath my mouth. He whimpered in a way I didn’t remember and it turned into a hard growl as I made more work of his neck. I pulled away only for a second to whisper “It seems Mister Big has a sweet spot as well” and latched onto him again, he moaned and slammed so hard into me that I lost myself and broke his skin. It only intensified his yell. He yanked back and had his hand suddenly around my throat, “You have no idea what you’re doing” he hissed lips curling as a tiny line of blood began to trickle down his throat. A new fire birthed in his eyes, chest heaving. He felt the wetness pooling between the both of us as his hand clamped around my throat realizing he’d awakened something inside me. The noise it made when I clenched around his cock, fluid gushing as he slammed so hard into me yelling, “No”, slams, “Idea”, slams. Feeling me cum on the last thrust he held himself inside, biceps shaking. One fist digging into the dirt as the other still firmly on my neck.   
Once we had both gathered some of our senses he pulled me by my throat toward his neck and muttered “lick it off”, his voice rough. Without a single second’s hesitation, I lapped eagerly at the mess I had made. The mix of metal and sweat drawing me further into the tiny macrocosm we had created underneath the deck. “Ugh” after “ugh” slipping from his lips and the sensation of him hardening within me again had my teeth drawn once more sucking. He allowed me to remain there for a moment before the sensation became too much for him and he pulled me away from him. He rested his head on my chest as he breathed through his mouth and nose impatiently sucking for as much air as his lungs would allow.   
I couldn’t believe I had actually succeeded in wrecking him. He barely had to speak and I collapse before him. He was trembling above me, his arms shaking on either side of my body, both fists now resting in the dirt. I brought my hands to either side of his head and laced them through his sweaty mop of hair for a moment wondering where his beanie had gone. His heart beat pulsing at his temples. He brought his eyes to mine, the flame replaced with a tenderness so sweet that my mouth began to attempt formulate words, but I was interrupted by his lips on mine. He grappled his dirt covered hand in to my hair and kissed me so intensely I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. The air had been taken completely out of me. He continued his dance with my tongue as he shifted his weight in an effort to turn me over onto my stomach. “Le—Lee—Lee!” I tried to say in an effort to help him guide me onto my stomach, but his tongue never gave me the chance.   
After minutes of him fumbling, I pushed hard against his chest and he relented. He looked at me confused, so lost in our kiss had he even realized what he had been trying to accomplish? I said, “Turn me over” and smiled. He took me with both paws and gently placed me on my stomach, smoothing both hands down my hips and then up my back wiping some of the ground away as he did. He placed chaste kisses down my spine and nipped at the round of my ass before taking one long lick rutting my hips in his mouth. His long arm threw an article of clothing in front of me giving me something to grab onto as I squealed. I knew someone had heard that. I cursed his name, how had I forgotten how long his tongue was? How soft and hard it was simultaneously? He grabbed onto my hips and dove right in, “Lee, please” I begged. No fingers tonight, he was going to torment me suctioning on so tight my thighs shook furiously. I instantly bit down onto the shirt in front on me and he regretted giving me anything to comfort me.   
In an effort to counteract this he withdrew his tongue and brought his imposing body over top me. “Why?” I whimpered as he came down and took his mouth upon mine allowing me to taste myself. “If you want it baby, you’ll scream it” he proclaimed. With that proclamation and one powerful thrust he was buried inside me once again. He captured the scream he had been craving so badly.   
The waiting games were over. He thrust erratically at first pumping at will before gaining a more methodic rhythm. I longed to see his ass clenching and back muscles rippling as he took everything out of me. He moved my hands to the shirt giving me permission to reclaim my grip. His fists once more acquainting themselves with the dirt. He turned my head to the side so my ear was below his mouth. His chin rested on the nape of my neck as his chest hair scraped roughly against my shoulder blades. He was using his entire body to stimulate me. The only word escaping those clever lips of his and penetrating my brain was “mine”. He was repeating it one after the other, “mine, mine, mine”. Thrust after thrust it came from his breath and onto my neck, my ears and my body, “mine”. Not hard, not forceful. A light whisper that only I could hear because only I needed to hear it. “Mine” he said again. He moved his hands forward and laced them through my fingers. His breath becoming labored, “mine, you’re mine”. He squeezed harder and harder, but the word remained soft off as it rolled off his tongue. As his orgasm overtook him he moved one hand to my throat, but not squeezing, finger tips resting on my lips. His thrusts began to slow as he rode it out and still muttered his word like a prayer, “mine, mine”.   
He rested his weight on top of me, warm and heavy with his finger tips still on my lips. His heart beat hard against my back and through my dizziness I kissed his fingertips and whispered “mine”. He twitched against me at this admission.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it back to the bedroom, but will they ever make it to the shower?

When he carried her upstairs after the party had completely dissipated the sun had begun to rise. She was sleeping so peacefully against his chest he almost didn’t want to move. He could have laid there, her body clinging tightly to his, for days had the cold morning air not made its way toward their still naked bodies. He imagined hours had passed since they’d disconnected but he could still feel the heat of her collapsing around him. He could feel every spasm as if it were still choking his last breath from him. He had to still his breath or he’d wake her with a ragged moan. He couldn’t sleep still, even after the cool dirt against his back had been replaced with the comfort of his warm bed. The feeling of her heart beating slowly and steadily against his ribs was too new, too exciting. He stared at the ceiling trying to think of a reason to wake her, something good enough to stir her from the dreams emitting soft sweet moans from her lips. The warm air hardening the nipple it skated across, his breath again needing refocused. Trouble, she was going to be trouble he smiled absentmindedly tracing the fingertips of his right hand along her side and down the curve of her hip. There, he’d done it without even meaning to. He snatched his hand up as quickly and quietly as he could. He felt her stretch deeper into his side moving her hands across the peaks she’d already awakened.  
Her hand found a resting place at the base of his chin while the pads of her fingers ran across his bottom lip. He traced his tongue after them, earth. He forgot they hadn’t showered after their bought under the deck. The thought of cleaning her, her dirt stained body under the steam of the shower head made him instantly harden where her leg now lay. She chuckled; he had awoken her after all. She lifted her head off his chest and gave him a sleepy satisfied smile, but her eyes were glowing with hunger. He went to comment on the smear of dirt on her cheek his voice was captured by her tongue. She sucked eagerly pressing her hands into his chest forcing warmth to cascade throughout his entire body. He recognized her need and returned it tilting his head toward her and crushing his teeth against hers. Her small hand found its way to the bite mark she had left hours before and he felt her thumb press gently into it. He reacted harshly forcing a hand into her hair, throwing her legs open with one of his, pulling her mouth from his recalling the way she’d made him come so fully undone. He ground his teeth together boring a hole into her eyes, pupils, deep dark pupils. No one had ever fixated on his body before, she’d found his sweet spot and she wasn’t going to let it go. One more swipe of her thumb and he felt his entire body clench beneath her. He was fully erect and he bounced off the swell of her ass. The growl that escaped his lips made her smile. She was going to ruin him in and out the bedroom, he could feel it and he was going to revel in every second of it.   
He heard her speak, but didn’t register the words lost in the feeling of her hand against his neck. “What”, he heard himself say. She let out a breath and repeated, “Let go of my hair, baby” with the most innocent expression on her face. He relaxed, the blood pumping so forcefully through his veins he was sure it would seep through his pores at any moment. “Was I hurting you?” he asked. “Of course not” she smiled and then he realized her intention. She began to make her way down his body leaving a trail of greedy kisses down his torso. She tweaked both nipples simultaneously and he gripped the sheets. She giggled and noticing the mud all surrounding them, “We made a mess of your bed”. He would have laughed if he could but all he could manage was a choked, “something tells me we aren’t done yet, are we”? 

“I’ll never be done with you” she muttered against the line of fuzz just before kissing him deeply as the base of his cock. Fuck, yes, she was going to ruin him.   
She hesitated for a moment simply staring at him, every rigid veined inch of him. After all, she hadn’t seen him naked in the light in over two months. He tried to capture this moment in his mind, the moment where she was attempting to memorize him for a later date. A date maybe when he wasn’t around and she was alone and needed him, hungered for this exact moment. A glimpse in time she could recreate. She swallowed. He swallowed. His throat was dry as she began to tease him with gentle measured strokes. The sight of her had him so hard that the work of her hand met no resistance. There was no skin to work against, he was ready for every bit of her but she clearly had other plans. She coaxed him first with her fingers mapping out each vein, the tip of her tongue resting between her teeth. Her moaned for it, the heat of it. The ache forming at the base of his cock had him fisting the sheets. She relaxed her fingers as her entire palm enveloped as much as the girth of him would allow. Her skin felt like fire against his sensitive flesh, the sting sent a jolt of pleasure through his spine. He bucked his hips whimpering. She was doing it again, making him come completely undone and she’d barely touched him.   
He closed his eyes but only for a moment as he felt the first drop of his arousal begin to flow from the tip of his cock. “Swallow it” he heard himself think. But she made no movement. She let it roll down almost hitting her hand squeezing him at the base of his reddened shaft. She watched, a predator stalking their prey. She then swooped down just before it landed where her thumb met her index finger and swallowed him whole. “Fuck” he yelled filling the room with his voice. Her tongue ignited every nerve throughout his entire long body. He bucked scraping his cock against her teeth throwing his head back and then forward again. She met his eyes as they opened. He felt them watering as he forced out another staggering whispered “fuck”. He gathered all his strength not to force her head back down, to grab her hair and make her gag against every thick inch. Instead, chest heaving, he cupped both hands on either side of her head still allowing her to have control. She continued, watching her in a daze with his lips shaking, she bobbed up and down. He was in a trance seeing himself disappear and reappear over and over as she moaned against him.   
He kept his focus on her staring intently, she was so beautiful. She had no idea the beauty she possessed. Dirt caked in her hair from the night before, pale skin glistening, the red patches from her arousal peeking through. It was his turn to memorize her. He grunted hard feeling his thighs begin to clench against her weight. He flexed his fingers against her head still not relinquishing control but barely hanging on. He felt himself slipping. He heard himself begging, “please, ugh, please, fuck please”. For what he didn’t know. For her to stop. For her to never stop. 

He didn’t know and he didn’t care.

He was beginning to unravel against her tongue. He wanted to warn her but it was too late, he could feel it. Pulse after pulse of his undoing. He felt a slight twinge in his neck where she had bitten him; his neck veins mountain ridges on his skin. God, he wanted to watch her take all of him, see her face as she tasted every last drop of what she brought out of him but just as the quake hit his spine his eyes tightened shut and his head slammed into the bed beneath him. His legs began to shake. The sound that escaped his lips tore through both their ear drums as his orgasm ripped through him. He was gone. In a completely different world, lost an escapee from this Earth. His hips were no longer on the bed as he felt himself thrust deeper into the throat, she opened so hungrily for him.   
His abs contracted as his chest heaved, he saw nothing but blackness lay before him. Nothing existed but her mouth. The tightness of her throat. Her teeth surrounding his sensitive pulsating flesh as he emptied himself completely. He never wanted to come back down.  
He gasps and slams his ass back down onto the bed. He can’t find enough air to fill his lungs. His gaze coming back into focus and he can’t help but just stare at her. She’s there nestled between his hands. Not moving with a slight smile nuzzling against his still pulsing cock. He caresses his thumb across her bottom lip, the world peaceful and she is so much brighter. The tiny green ring around her inflamed pupils illuminated and he’s never seen anything more enigmatic. And then he felt it, her body shaking against him. He grabbed her pulling her by her shoulders to his mouth tasting his release on her tongue. He wrestled with the need to break her against the bed or to hold her there molded perfectly against his. He feels her trickle down his shaft and onto his thigh as he begins to harden once more, the decision made for him. “We’re never going to make it to the shower, are we?” he smiled against her lips.


End file.
